The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a stripline laser which is composed of a plurality of constituent parts including a housing and a discharge space which is preferably a rectangular cross section. The method includes soldering at least two of the parts together when joining the parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,738, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which priority from German Application 37 29 053, discloses a stripline laser which is formed by a plurality of parts which are joined together.